


Almost late because... Minecraft?

by sharkily



Series: Retail [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Franklin Delano Donut, Mentioned Sarge (Red vs. Blue), Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkily/pseuds/sharkily
Summary: He knew he should have gone to bed at his normal time, but he had to finish his paper, and then he got an invitation to join Grif’s Minecraft server, and then he got lost in the cave system and had to wait for Grif to find him, just for Grif to kill him for the 2 diamonds he found while lost, and THEN he had to find his way back to their base because he never set his spawn point. After all that he finally went to bed, but by that time it was 2:34 am, and he had to be up at 6 to open the store. So. Three hours and 46 minutes later he’s waking up in a panic because he was supposed  to wake up 20 minutes earlier and now he doesn’t have time for breakfast.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif & Lavernius Tucker
Series: Retail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Almost late because... Minecraft?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of Minecraft mentioned, I really like Minecraft. I think Simmons would think in run-on sentences, so I channeled that. Also, I was gonna have the blues work at Best Buy, but that would make character interactions difficult. So I made them Starbucks/the cafe in Target.

The door slammed shut behind Simmons as he darted for the elevator-wait, no the stairs would be much faster if he ran, versus waiting 30 seconds for the elevator to get up to the 5th floor. Quickly shifting his direction he skipped at least two steps on the way down. Thank god no one was heading up, he didn’t think he could stop his weird jump-run if he tried. He slid to a halt once he hit bottom and booked it again, this time out the front door of the apartment building.

He’s _never_ been late to work, and he wasn’t going to start now. After making his way to the bike rack he unlocked the bike chain faster than he’s done anything in his _life_ , because nothing was going to get in the way of another month of perfect attendance. As soon as it slid out of the spokes his leg was thrown over the seat and he was off. He _knew_ he should have gone to bed at his normal time, but he had to finish his paper, and then he got an invitation to join Grif’s Minecraft server, and then he got lost in the cave system and had to wait for Grif to find him, _just_ for Grif to kill him for the 2 diamonds he found while lost, and THEN he had to find his way back to their base because he never set his spawn point. After all that he finally went to bed, but by that time it was 2:34 am, and he had to be up at 6 to open the store. So. Three hours and 46 minutes later he’s waking up in a panic because he was _supposed_ to wake up 20 minutes earlier and now he doesn’t have time for breakfast.

His thighs were starting to burn with how fast he was peddling, but he was almost there. He turned the corner and saw the silhouette of the giant department store, and he felt an odd knot of anxiety and relief in the pit of his stomach. Anxiety because what if it was actually 6:40 _pm_ and he’d slept through his shift? Relief because if he had in fact only slept for three hours and 46 minutes, then it _was_ actually 6:40 am, and he wasn’t going to be late. Pulling up to the bike rack he saw the small huddle of other employees waiting to be let in near the front door. After parking his bike and locking it up, he made his way to the others, all the while trying to catch his breath. When he saw the familiar wavy hair of Grif pulled to the top of his head in a messy bun, he stalked over next to him and punched him in the arm.

“How are you here before me?” Simmons half shouted/half whispered. Grif stayed up just as late as Simmons, if not later, and almost always got to work right when he was supposed to clock in.

“Donut asked if we could trade shifts, and his shift had less hours, so,” He trailed off with a shrug. Sarge didn’t tell him about the shift switch, maybe he was busy? Or maybe it wasn’t written down?

“How long did you know about the shift switch?”

“I’ve known for about an hour. I guess he’s sick or something? It was kind of annoying actually. 'Grif, hey I know you're awake, I see your active status, blah blah blah stop ignoring me'” Simmons sighed. He was going to need a big coffee. Simmons narrowed his eyes.

“Did you even go to sleep?” Grif smiled in a way that told him all he needed to know, but opened his mouth anyway. “Nope,” His expression quickly shifted to excitement as he went on, “Just wait until you see our base, Simmons. I found some obsidian finally, and some kickass gold armor, and I’m like, 10 levels of xp ahead of you dude.” Silence.

“...You know gold armor is worse than iron armor, right? And you had iron armor.” Simmons wondered if staying up all night had made Grif delirious enough to think gold armor was good. Grif shook his head, presumably in denial.

“Psh, of course I know,” Apparently not denial then, “It just looks cooler, duh.” Simmons didn’t dignify that with a response, he was tired. “Hey, if I can’t be stylin’ in the real world then I should be able to look sick as fuck digitally.”

“It doesn’t look sick as fuck! Nothing in Minecraft looks sick as fuck, it’s all blocks! That’s the point!” When Simmons noticed his fellow employees staring at him he quickly looked down, embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

“Minecraft looks awesome, what are you talking about?” Another voice chimed in. Simmons hadn’t formally met him beyond greetings and his Starbucks order, but he’s been here for years.

“Yeah, Simmons. Maybe Tucker should take your place on the server if Minecraft is so ugly.” Grif drug out the “so” in his fake butthurt voice.

“Bro, seriously? Fuck yeah dude, I-” He was cut off by the door opening to let them in, and Simmons darted his way to the front of the line. Grif and Tucker were still talking about Minecraft, and ideas to improve their base when they reached the locker room. Simmons had just finished putting his items away and was about to head in, when Grif picked the locker next to his and leaned over.

“You know there’s no way I’m letting Tucker into the server, dude’s a total troll.” He leaned away and pulled off his coat, gingerly folded it and put it away. Simmons was embarrassed, but also relieved. He didn’t want people he didn’t know very well to have access to his chests. Then he remembered the night before and grit his teeth.

“Grif you killed me for two diamonds.” He deadpanned, half glaring at him.

“Yeah, but we share a base, so really it’s like I’m the treasurer and I’m trying to be fiscally responsible with our income.” Simmons was tired. He shut his locker door and turned towards the break room door.

“I’m going downstairs, to do my job. Like you should be doing too.” Grif snickered quietly to himself.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, but followed him anyway.


End file.
